


Indecent Proposal

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: This is a very AU story where Andy never worked for Miranda. She’s with Nate (I know I’m sorry but I swear it gets better 😬) and they have money  problems among others. Soon their paths cross and Miranda makes an offer that is hard to resist.....
Relationships: Andrea Sachs/Nate, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 173
Kudos: 446





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

"No, Nate. Please, not tonight." Andy said pushing her boyfriends of four years away.

"Why? Andy, baby, we haven't done it for a while," Nate pouted like a little kid.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She told him, though she wasn't really. "I have too many things on my mind. Our situation worsens by the day and I have the feeling I just wouldn't be able to relax enough to orgasm when I have the added worry of whether we'll be able to afford the apartment for another month." Andy made the excuses wearily as she glanced at her phone, checking her bank account once again and worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "We only have 20 dollars left. I don't know how we can continue like this." She started crying.

"Hey, baby. C'mon, don't cry. Look I have an interview tomorrow and I promise I'll play my a-game so they'll have no choice but to hire me and then we'll have more money. I promise." Nate tried to comfort her. "I will take care of you, Andy."

Andy nodded and hugged him, but didn't have faith in him or the situation. But she had to hold on to the hope that everything would work out.

"We will get through this, I promise. And you had that promising interview as well. I'm sure Auto Universe will hire you. Nothing's lost yet, baby. I know you don't want to move back to Ohio and I'm trying everything in my power to make things work here in New York." Nate whispered as she calmed down slowly.

"Ughh, you're right. It's just so hard sometimes when you see you have nothing and you just have to wait and see if things will work out," Andy sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Good, now wanna fool around?" Nate asked and wiggled with his eyebrows.

Andy giggled but in all honesty, she still didn't want to have sex with him, but perhaps if she just let it happen, he'd leave her alone for a while.

Nate started kissing her body and she laid back, her eyes closed and waited for him to finish up. He wasn't the greatest lover so she knew it wouldn't last long, but she thought she had to give herself to him since they were in a relationship. Once he was satisfied, Nate turned around, his back to her and fell asleep right away.

Andy sighed but found, unlike her boyfriend, she couldn't fall asleep right away. She was so worried about their financial situation but more than that, in general, she felt incomplete. Plus she didn't believe she'd get the job at Auto Universe since twenty people were lined up to be interviewed. and the only thing that was bringing money in was the few freelance jobs she got now and then. As Nate snored beside her, Andy tossed and turned until she fell into a restless slumber.

Andy woke up at the sound of her phone. "Sachs," she answered sleepily.

"Yes, this is Amanda from human resources at Elias Clarke. Am I talking to Andy Sachs?" The woman on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes, this is she," Andy asked, leaning on her elbow as hope flared within her.

"We'd like to invite you for a second interview. Are you still interested?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, very much so. When would you like me to come in?" Andy responded enthusiastically.

"It just so happens that someone cancelled this afternoon at 4 pm. Would that be okay or is that too short notice?" The woman from HR asked.

"No, I'll make time. I'll be there," Andy told her excitedly.

"Great. I'll book the appointment in your name, Ms Sachs. You will get a visitor's pass at the front desk, just like at your last interview. Human resources are on Level Nine of the Elias Clarke building."

"That's amazing. Thank you, Amanda. I'll be there." Andy confirmed.

"Good, have a good day and see you later," Amanda offered before disconnecting the line.

"NATEEEE," Andy squealed, jumping on him.

The man beside her groaned. "Ouch! Jesus Andy, get off me," Nate muttered grumpily.

Andy crawled off him and out of bed. "Fine, be all grumpy. I'm taking a shower." She was disappointed she couldn't share her news. Taking a long luxurious shower, she got herself ready and it was over an hour later she finally stepped out of the bathroom. "Uhm Nate, you should get up or you'll be too late for your job interview," Andy advised. When he didn't move she continued. "Nate, get up and get ready. You have to be there in two hours and still have to get dressed and head up to Upper Manhattan." She was growing frustrated.

Nate threw away his blanket and got up. "Jesus Christ, Andy. Can you just chill? There's still enough time." He thundered at her angrily.

"You know what, do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care. But quit yelling at me." Andy said with tears in her eyes as she grabbed her purse. "I refuse to let you take your bad mood out on me. it's not my fault if you decide you're having a bad fucking day."

"Andy baby...hey," Nate offered apologetically.

"No don't even touch me right now. I'm leaving." Andy grabbed her coat.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nate whined.

"As if you even care. But for your information, I'm going to a second interview at Auto Universe." Andy sniffed back her tears.

Nate gently pulled her back by her wrist. "Hey, I'm sorry. Okay? I hope it goes well, baby,"

Still pouting Andy reluctantly let him hug her. "I hope yours goes well too." She offered. "Look, I've gotta run," she said checking the time. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left their apartment.

Since money was tight they were used to using the subway or walking where they needed to be, so Andy reached the Elias Clarke building in no time and was still impressed by it. Standing before it, she looked up and smiled.

Andy found herself suddenly distracted by a fierce woman leaving the building. She was awestruck by her right away. This woman was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on and she couldn't stop herself from staring as she gracefully walked towards the street. She oozed power and beauty like no one else within this busy area. Then she heard her voice and almost melted. She was demanding and it was sexy as hell.

"...is it too much to ask that my car is here when I need to leave?" She barked into her Motorola Razr before flipping the cell phone shut with force. She glanced at Andy and smirked when she saw how she was staring at her. The woman put an extra sway in her hips and Andy swallowed audibly.

A man came up beside her as the other woman passed her and winked at her. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?" He said chuckling when he noticed how Andy blushed.

"Well, yes, very much so...Wait...What's her name?" Andy asked, stopping the bald man as he made to continue towards the beautiful woman.

"You don't know? Oh, honey. Buy the latest copy Runway and flip through it, you'll soon find out. Going off your outfit, it wouldn't hurt to get some inspiration either, no offense. But her name is Miranda Priestly and I'm her art director, Nigel. Maybe next time we see each other I could show you one or two things about fashion. We've got a big closet up there." He offered.

"Wow, what a beautiful name. She seems very powerful. Thank you, Nigel. I'm Andy Sachs..." Before she could continue she heard that sexy voice again.

"Nigel, move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me." Miranda said as her car finally arrived and she slid into it gracefully.

"Oh, gotta go. See you later, Andy. It was nice chatting with you." Nigel said as he hurried forward to catch up with Miranda.

Andy waved goodbye to Nigel before turning around and looking up at the building once again. Her smile was firmly fixed into place as she walked inside.

** TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Andy’s second interview went well and she left the building with a good feeling. The woman in HR had been very positive and had advised once they saw the other two candidates they would call her if she'd been successful. Sighing, she decided she would grab herself a coffee when her cell vibrated with an incoming call from Nate.

"Hey, Andy baby. How was it?" Nate asked.

From his voice, Andy could hear he was pissed and angry at something. "It was good. They will most likely call me tonight, tomorrow at the latest. What's wrong?" She asked

"Well, my interview didn't go too well. Where are you?" Nate demanded.

"I'm still at Elias Clarke. I was just about to go grab a coffee. There's a Starbucks right there." Andy said

"Why don't we meet up there? I'm not that far away. Will you order me a black coffee straight? I'll be there in 15." Nate hung up without even waiting for her to respond.

Andy understood if she got a job before Nate it would hurt his ego and the situation would be very hard on him, but she had to consider their situation and how they needed the money. Otherwise, they would lose their apartment and their good credit score. She walked into Starbucks and took in the smell of coffee. This was a treat for her today. Since they tried to save every penny she hadn't had any Starbucks in weeks. But today she wanted to treat herself. She ordered their coffees and sat down in a booth to wait for Nate.

Starting to daydream, the woman she saw earlier in the day simply wouldn't leave her mind at all. She had never seen anyone like Miranda and found herself very attracted to her. Her mind turned her thoughts pretty smutty and she shook her head. 'What's wrong with me?' She asked herself. She wasn't gay. Was she? And she wasn't into having sex with women that were way older than her...She drifted away again into her naughty dreams when reality hit her.

"Hey, sweetie," Nate said and gave her a wet smooch.

Andy wiped it off and smirked. "Hey there. Here's your coffee," she said pushing it towards him.

Nate leaned forward. "There's something I have to tell you. I...uh...I didn't get the job today. And also our bank called..." He said before stalling and looking away guiltily.

"Why? I mean we don't have any money so why would they call?" Andy asked fearing the worst.

"I uh...I maxed out both of our credit cards. And uh...we need to pay a big amount off it by next week." Nate confessed and looked down.

Oh boy, was she right? "WHAT. How come they are maxed out. We did our best to save. Where did the money go, Nate?" Andy yelled, not realizing Miranda, from that afternoon, had just walked in and overheard their conversation.

"I uh...I gambled and uh...tried to make money but I lost everything," Nate admitted tearfully.

"How much is everything? How much, Nate?" Andy asked, growing angrier by the second.

"Fifteen grand," Nate whispered.

"FIFTEEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?" Andy yelled. "YOU LOST FIFTEEN THOUSAND?" She repeated the amount in shock.

"Not so loud, Andy." He hissed, embarrassed by her outburst. "That woman over there is staring at us," Nate tried, wanting to calm Andy down, which he knew would be near impossible after the news she'd just received.

"Fuck you, Nate...I Don't care who stares..." Andy hissed as tears flowed down her cheeks.

The woman approached their booth. "I'm not staring but I couldn't help but overhear your little problem," she said clearing her throat slightly.

"Oh my God, it's you? Miranda, right?" Andy breathed. Miranda nodded. "I'm Andrea Sachs and this is my boyfriend, Nate. I'm sorry you had to hear me yell." She offered as she wiped her tears away.

"It's quite alright. I just want to let you know that this is a rather small amount which can be dealt with if you work hard for it." Miranda said not knowing why she had the urge to talk to them.

"Easy for you to say, fifteen grand is probably peanuts for you." Nate spat out.

"Well, not directly peanuts. But it could be easily dealt with, yes," Miranda told him in an arrogant matter.

"You probably think money can get you anything..." Nate was disgusted by her and attitude.

Andy tried to calm him. "It's alright now. Let it go." She tried to end the conversation.

Miranda clearly had other ideas and sat down with her coffee and chuckled as Andy gaped at her. "Actually, yes I do think I can get everything I want with my money."

Andy had heard enough. "Some things just aren't for sale…" Andy fired off.

"Such as?" Miranda asked coldly.

"Well, you can't buy people," Andy answered.

"That's a little naive to say. I buy people every day, Andrea." Miranda answered with a low chuckle.

"It's a little different if you do it for business but you can't when there are real emotions involved," Andy announced.

"So what are you saying, you can't buy love? That's a bit of clich é , don't you think?" Miranda snorted.

"It's true," Andy said.

"I agree with her. I don't even know why we are listening to this. Can we get out of here Andy, baby?" Nate asked.

Miranda interrupted him, eyeing him coldly. "Well, let's test that clich é . Suppose, I were to offer you one million dollars." She asked Nate. "For a night..." She trailed off and licked her lips. "...with your girlfriend?"

"I'd assume you were kidding," Nate said.

"Let's pretend I'm not. What would you say?" Miranda asked persistently.

"He'd tell you to go to hell." Andy burst out suddenly.

Nate hesitated for a moment and repeated Andy's statement. "Yeah, I'd tell you to go to hell."

Miranda didn't believe a word he said. "That's a reflex answer because you view it as hypothetical. But let's say there was real money behind it." Miranda got up and winked at Andy. "I'm not kidding. A million dollars. The night will come and go but the money could last a lifetime. Think about it." She offered, giving them a devilish smile as she turned, gave Andy her card and left the coffee shop.

"What the hell was that?" Nate asked.

"Let's go home, I assume we have enough money to buy some food?" Andy asked angrily.

She was highly confused by Miranda's offer.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add a little warning to those who might get offended by this delicate topic. Nate will try to force himself on Andy and will be disgusting but i made sure that nothing will happen to Andy. So be prepared....if you don’t like these things or are sensitive to it , then please don’t read 🥰

** Chapter 3 **

Once home, Andy unpacked the food she had picked up for dinner and set the table.

She realized what all happened and her head sank to her chest as she started to cry silently, turning away so her boyfriend wouldn't see.

In all honesty, she was majorly disappointed in Nate.

Miranda came to mind as well along with her ridiculous offer to them. Her mind drifted and she thought how this 'one night' might be.

Would Miranda only want to have sex? Would she set it up to be kind of a date? Just how would she get the money? Would Miranda just put a cheque on the pillow 'afterwards'?

One million dollars.

What would she do for that kind of money? She asked herself. Frankly, she knew she would sleep with Miranda for no money at all since she thought she was ridiculously attractive.

But could she take money to sleep with someone? Anyone? Would it just make her a whore?

Her tears dried and she kind of chuckled at the absurd idea.

They sat down and ate in silence. Nate was on his phone and Andy stared into her plate and was pushing the food from one side to the other, when her phone rang.

She grabbed it, kind of annoyed at being disturbed when she saw the number.

"This is Andrea Sachs speaking," Andy said in her most motivated and hopeful voice. She listened to the voice on the other end before responding. "Oh, my God. Yes, yes, of course, I will. Thank you so much. Yes, Ms Handerson, I will come by tomorrow and we can complete all the paperwork. Thank you so much. I appreciate your call." She hung up and squealed. "I GOT THE JOB." She yelled, her face cracking into a wide smile. She finally felt a little hopeful for the future

"Good, now I just need one as well," Nate mumbled without even looking up at her.

"Wow, you could at least pretend to be a little happy for me. Jesus Christ." Andy told him and took her plate.

"Whatever," Nate muttered as she left the room.

She decided to eat in bed and watch TV. When he was in this kind of mood, Nate usually slept on the couch, which Andy was glad about after today, because above all, she didn't truly want to be near him.

Andy was still so mad about the lost money, so his reaction to her new job, or lack thereof, was just the tip of the iceberg.

The next day Andy woke up feeling giddy. She was excited to go head back to Elias Clarke and get all the paperwork completed, it meant she would be gainfully employed. The day would see her receiving an access pass for the building and signing her contract.

She got ready and left without even glancing at Nate who was still asleep on the couch. Around him were at least eight bottles of beer. 'Great.' She thought. It would be a hell of a day for her if she remained home. She was glad she could leave for a bit.

She arrived at the Elias Clarke building quickly and smiled. She was granted access immediately and was lead to Amanda in HR who took care of all her paperwork.

It took a while to get everything done but once they were done taking her picture for her access card she was led to the Auto Universe office.

"And this will be your desk, Andy. Oh look, you already have mail." Amanda chuckled and continued. "I will make sure you get all the passwords you need for your computer by Monday. You can check out your desk and I'll just copy this paperwork for you real quick. I'll be right back."

Once she left Andy took the envelope that was placed on her desk. She caressed it and was curious. Her name was handwritten in a beautiful cursive style. It was unique. She opened it and gasped.

**_ Dear Andrea, _ **

**_ Congratulations, I received word you got the job. Well, isn't that a coincidence? Now we work in the same building. I thought I'd give you my contact details. _ **

**_ MP _ **

**_ PS: My offer still stands. _ **

She thrust the letter away from her like she'd been burnt. Miranda seriously didn't write that? And how did she know she'd got the job?

Andy picked up the letter and business card and put them in her purse and smiled at the lady from HR who was just coming back.

"Here you go, Andy. All your copies. I hope you will have a good start on Monday. You will get your first paycheck after 2 weeks by mail. And if you have any questions. Call or email me." Amanda said.

Andy stood and shook her hand. "Thank you for your time and patience today,"

They said their goodbyes and Andy was glad she was able to leave. She was still shocked about Miranda's little letter. She glanced down at the business card and was impressed by the professional and modern design. She caressed it and pondered on what to do next.

Should she call Miranda, or email her. What exactly would she tell her?

But the most important question was one that had her floundering.

Would she tell Nate?

She went home and to her surprise, Nate wasn't there. The living room looked like a complete mess. Nothing had been cleaned and on her shelf, she saw that her piggy bank was cracked open. She was sure he was out to get more beer and if that was the case she would just go and lock herself in their bedroom.

If he was in a mood, like a day before, he would be very aggressive and moody.

She checked the fridge and found some leftovers from the night before. She decided to take that and some water with her when the door opened.

"Woah. Andy, baby," Nate swayed, clearly drunk off his ass already.

She was right about her assumption. He'd bought beer which he put down to stumble towards her.

"I think you should be a little nice today, to your boyfriend. Mmh? What do you think?" Nate asked, getting a little grabby with her ass as he started to kiss her neck.

Andy tried to push him back. "Nate, you're drunk. You better sober up first so we can talk before I'll even consider doing anything like that." She said.

Nate wouldn't listen. "Aww, come on. Don't be a prude. If you don't want to fuck you can just give me a nice little blow job, huh? How does that sound? I won't take long. I promise." He smirked as he groped her ass again.

Andy pushed him back harder so he slammed back into the door. "NO. I said no." She yelled. Grabbing her things quickly, she moved back to lock herself in the bedroom.

Once again. She lay on the bed curled around her pillow and cried for a while. She couldn't believe her relationship had come to this. After a while, once she was calmer, she saw Miranda's card peeking out from the purse that she'd thrown on her bed.

'Fuck it.' She thought and dialed the number...

** TBC **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all so very very much for commenting and liking my new story 🥰 I adore each and every comment and I try to reply to everyone 💗 I appreciate all my amazing readers you are the best 🥰

** Chapter 4 **

"Hello? Who is this?" Miranda was about to hang up when she heard someone sniffle. "Andrea? Is that you?" She asked carefully.

"How did you know?" Andy whispered since she was afraid Nate would hear her talking on the phone.

"Good guess, I would say? So are you calling about the offer?" Miranda asked coldly.

"I … uh, I...I don't even know why I called. I … goodnight, Miranda." Andy stuttered, feeling utterly ridiculed.

"No wait, please," Miranda said with a desperation in her voice that made Andy listen. Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Listen, Miranda. I can't do this. As much as I am attracted to you, I feel humiliated and used and dirty and if I did this I'd feel even worse." Andy admitted sobbing.

"Andrea, if you take this offer you won't be my mistress. I will treat you with respect, even if you get money for spending the night with me. And trust me I will make it worth your while, it won't be one-sided. I'm very much attracted to you." Miranda said softly and with care.

"You make it sound like people do this every day. It's not normal to pay someone a large sum of money to sleep with them. Usually, I would have never even thought about it. But with you..." Andy faltered.

"I'm irresistible," Miranda said with a throaty chuckle.

Andy found the sound ridiculously sexy. "You know exactly what to do or say to convince the people you work with. I guess that's why you are the EIC of Runway and I'm a tiny reporter at Auto Universe." Andy flirted as she chuckled hoarsely.

"I'll make you an offer. We can meet for dinner and if you're comfortable we can prolong said dinner and turn it into something more." Miranda proposed.

Andy sighed and looked towards her bedroom door. "I just don't know what to tell Nate," she whispered.

"Nothing. He doesn't need to know. We will each sign a nondisclosure so we are both safe and nothing will happen to you, your boyfriend or me. I have two young daughters to protect as well." Miranda said, seeming to have a solution for every problem Andy threw up as a barrier.

It showed Andy she wanted this. The question was why. "Why me, Miranda?" Andy asked.

"You instantly put me under your spell, Andrea." Miranda admitted "Honestly, if I knew why I'd tell you but I don't. I just have the feeling that I have to do this. That it will help us both in ways that I can't explain." She said.

The words soothed Andy. "I feel the same way," she replied.

"So you agree to dinner?" Miranda asked.

"I can't believe it, but yes," Andy replied.

"Good I will send the non-disclosure forms to your desk on Monday with the details for dinner. Since I work in fashion I'd like you to wear something from our closet. I will arrange a meeting for you with Nigel. I believe you met briefly." Miranda said.

"Very well. I'm looking forward to dinner with you. I'm nervous though." Andy admitted shyly before chuckling. Her run-in with Nate was all but forgotten.

"I'm known to being efficient. And you don't need to be nervous. I don't bite. Well, only if you ask me to." Miranda chuckled and Andy was stunned by the words."Goodbye Andrea," she whispered.

Andy gathered herself. "Bye, Miranda. Have a good evening." She said and hung up.

Gasping dramatically, she threw herself back against the pillows and smiled when she thought about Miranda's words.

This could be very interesting after all. Andy thought.

Thinking about what happened with Nate, Andy's smile disappeared. She couldn't believe he had been so rough and disrespectful of her. His behavior was disgusting but he'd never treated her that way before.

Andy realized the only thing she felt for him now was act pity. She pitied Nate. She had never done so before.

She was still deep in thoughts when her phone chimed.

_ "I'm looking forward to our dinner. I want to make sure you don't feel any pressure about our' arrangement' MP" _

Andy smiled at the message and instantly wrote back

_ "I am looking forward to going out with you. Thank you for reassuring me. AS" _

She hit send and waited for a reply. Suddenly her phone went off again. A photo. She opened it and gasped. Miranda had sent her a beautiful black and white picture.

It wasn't naughty or out of line but it was very erotic and made Andy hungry for more. It showed the curve of Miranda's exposed neck, a little of her ear and some of her lips, which were slightly parted.

Miranda had added a few words alongside the photo with a winking emoji.

_ "A little preview of what I would share with you." _

Andy typed her reply quickly.

_ "You are incredibly sensual and erotic Miranda. It's insane how you attract me. I could also send you a picture but I'm not sure of what. Any suggestions?" _

The words were written with bravado and she was uncertain to how they would be taken. She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

_ "Your lips." _

Andy took a little boomerang video of how she licked her lips and sent it to Miranda.

_ "You know how to play the game, Andrea." _

Boom. That was it. All this was for Miranda, was a game.

She needed to stop texting and flirting. Well, almost sexting with a woman who may be twice her age.

She was in a relationship, one that had lasted five years. Andy had always been faithful and she couldn't just throw that away for a load of cash. It was not something you did to someone you loved and it was love, right?

Suddenly her emotions ran wild. She was confused and didn't know how to feel.

There was this beautiful woman who wanted to help her with money and she would get to sleep with her. It would be a win-win situation for her.

But on the other hand, there was Nate. He was her boyfriend and they'd been together for a long time.

She knew she wouldn't be able to enjoy this with Miranda knowing she was cheating on Nate.

She would have to tell him that she was considering taking the offer. If he was okay with it maybe she wouldn't feel so guilty.

She would assure him she was doing this for the money so they would be out of debt, but in reality, the money wasn't even the main incentive for sleeping with Miranda.

She looked down at Miranda's black and white photo again and felt a rush of goosebumps. The editor was gorgeous and she knew exactly how to play the game as well.

_ "So do you, Miranda." _

Andy replied before falling into a restless slumber.

** TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

When Andy woke up, she instantly felt guilty about flirting by text with Miranda. After-all, she had a boyfriend of five years and was flirting with a woman. Her behaviour wasn't right and she felt bad that she'd treated Nate like that. It wasn't her style at all.

It made her think about her feelings towards Nate and she asked herself if she could see a future with him. If she was honest to herself, she didn't and she understood she needed to have a conversation with him about their whole situation and how he saw their future.

She looked around and checked her cell. It was Saturday morning and she didn't have anything planned for the day. She decided she would clean the apartment and go for a run. She needed to get some air and her head free of the reckless thoughts about everything that was going on.

When she got up and moved to the living room, Andy saw Nate was still passed out on the couch. The tv was extremely loud so she grabbed the remote and shut it off, thanking every God she could name that there had been no complaints from her neighbours.

Andy decided to go for a run immediately and spend her afternoon cleaning. The last thing she wanted was to deal with her probably hungover or still intoxicated boyfriend.

She got ready and headed towards Central Park. It was a beautiful sunny morning and New York was up and alive. Andy loved the City and had always wanted to move here and make a life for herself. So actually having a new job and an apartment was a dream come true for her. She would do anything to keep living here...or would she?

Miranda's offer rushed back into her mind so putting her earphones in, she started running and tried to shake off the guilt and the extreme attraction she felt for the silver-haired woman.

When she finally arrived home she wasn't surprised to find Nate still asleep on the couch. She showered and started to clean the bedroom. Nate wasn't bothered at all by the noise of her cleaning, he kept on sleeping and ignoring the racket.

When she heard the buzzer she was surprised since she wasn't expecting anyone. She moved to the intercom and offering a small greeting, was advised she had a delivery. She wondered what was being delivered since she hadn't ordered anything.

Allowing the messenger into the building, she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. The messenger walked towards Andy with a garment bag and a box before offering both up to her.

"Oh sir, I didn't order these," Andy stated as the items were thrust into her arms.

"Oh, this is a welcome present from Runway's EIC, Miranda Priestly. She sent this and advised I should tell you good luck on your first day on Monday. If the clothes don't fit you should call this number attached." he pointed to the small card attached to the garment bag. "It's the number for her art director, Nigel. She said he will get you anything you need in your size." The messenger gave her a wave and headed back towards the stairs.

Andy was stunned and it took her a moment to gather herself enough to call out a thank you at his retreating back. Taking the bag of clothes and box back inside, she closed the apartment door softly and rushed to the bedroom to check out what she had received from Miranda. She hung the garment bag on her closet and slowly opened it.

Inside were three outfits. One short, black cocktail dress from Prada. One business outfit containing a silver blouse, some black bill bass pants and a matching blazer, and some true religion jeans and another shirt to go with them. She carefully took them out and saw everything was in her size. She opened the box and saw three pairs of shoes and two purses to go with her outfits. She tried it all on and took some selfies with her cell. She felt like Cinderella and everything fit her like a glove. She'd honestly never felt as stylish in her whole life.

She sent the photos to Miranda and offered her thanks in a short message before carefully putting all the clothes back. She decided the suit would be the first outfit she'd wear on Monday, especially for her first day.

She went into the living room to continue cleaning when she heard Nate talking on the phone. "...I uh...yes, I can make it. Yes, that shouldn't be a problem of course." Nate hung up and seemed startled when Andy asked who he was talking to. "Oh, that was just another invitation to an interview at a restaurant." He offered, his voice dripping with boredom.

Andy had a hard time believing him. "Well, that's good news, isn't it?" She asked, slightly confused that he wasn't more thrilled about it and that he hadn't told her about another application. Although, she realised they hadn't talked much since they'd been arguing a lot lately. She figured that's why she didn't know.

"Yeah, it's cool, I guess," Nate replied getting up and started to clean up his mess. "Listen, I need some money. Do we have any left? I wanted to go to the store and grab some more beers." He said as he scratched his ass and then sniffed his fingers.

Andy scrunched her face up in disgust. "Are you serious? You lost all our money and you cracked open my piggy bank. We need to survive for the next two weeks until I get my pay-check and I don't even know how I'm going to buy some fucking food to see us through and you wanna buy beer, Nate?" Andy couldn't believe him. He'd changed so much and she realised, in these moments, she had a hard time finding anything remotely loveable about him.

"Ugh, fuck. Right, I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I? You know, maybe you should fuck that rich old lady so we get some money. Perhaps then you won't be so uptight either." Nate sniffed, clearly still under the influence.

"Fuck you, Nate. Get out! GET OUT, NOW!" Andy yelled at him as he grabbed his shoes and left with a nasty chuckle. She was furious and started to cry.

Andy continued to clean the apartment while tears streamed down her face but finally stopped in her tracks when she spotted a photo of them together. She picked it up and viewed it critically through her tears. They'd been so happy when it was taken and she missed those days. Lately, she'd had a hard time remembering the last time they had been that happy. She sank onto the sofa with the picture in hand and cried her eyes out. She realised at that moment that she no longer saw a future with Nate by her side and that their best times were over.

It hit her that she didn't feel the same love for him anymore. It hurt her that he said he should sleep with Miranda to get the money, it meant the money was more important to him than she was.

_ 'He'd sell me to just anybody to get a beer' _ . She thought sadly.

Even though she was attracted to Miranda, the thought of him saying and thinking such things to her disgusted her a great deal.

She checked her phone and saw Miranda had answered her texts.

' _I see the clothes fit. They look rather acceptable on you. I hope you have a good start on Monday. I've already sent the contract for our evening and the non-disclosure to you.'_

' _Thank you, Miranda. But seriously, I'm not sure if I'm able to go out with you. Not under these circumstances. I apologise. AS.'_

Andy felt like a whore after the way Nate had treated her and she had the urge to cancel everything. She couldn't be his whore and then see him wasting the money she'd fucked a stranger for, on beer and poker. Even if it was a beautiful, sexy, powerful stranger. Still, the way she was being treated made her feel cheap.

' _You do not need to apologise. My offer is there. The papers are ready for you to sign or not. It is your choice, Andrea. MP'_

Andy didn't know how to react to the kindness offered and was confused. She was intrigued by the woman and wanted nothing more than to get to know her better. She reread the message again

' _It is your choice...'_

What was she supposed to do?

** TBC **


	6. Chapter 6

Andy had just finished cleaning the apartment when her phone rang. She wanted to press decline since she was sure it was Nate but when she read Miranda's name she grew flustered and a little nervous. "Miranda? Hello. I...uh, I'm sorry about the back and forth..." Andy started when she picked up.

"It's okay, Andrea, I was just…" Miranda paused. "...concerned, I guess. And wanted to check-in with you. Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"How is it you know exactly when I need emotional support? That's just..." Andy sniffed back a tear. "...so thoughtful. I haven't had that in a while. Excuse me for being all sappy." She said as she sniffled again. She was emotional and touched by Miranda's concern.

"We all need comfort every once in a while, Andrea. I keep thinking about what you have to go through and I grew worried after receiving your message." Miranda admitted.

"I am very flattered and it feels good knowing someone cares. You are something else, Miranda. To be honest, this is nothing new, I just had another argument with my soon to be ex-boyfriend. I threw him out." Andy told her with a small sigh. She realised how relieved she was knowing he was gone at least for the night.

"Good for you. Now there is another reason for my call, I was going to ask if you would like to join me for dinner. My daughters are at their father's and I thought we could share a meal. I hate to eat alone." Miranda asked hoping the younger woman would agree.

"Oh wow..." She exhaled. "...well as much as I would love to have a decent meal, honestly, I have no money to go out," Andy answered honestly.

"It's my treat, of course. I'm sure we could both use the company. Say yes." Miranda asserted, her tone soft and a little flirty.

Andy couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, since I'm starving and I could use some company, I'd love to go. Thank you for the invitation. Your obvious charm worked a treat on me." She teased with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad to know I've still got it." Miranda chuckled. "Text me your address I'll come to pick you up. And Andrea, this has nothing to do with the offer. I simply want to share a meal and a good conversation with someone." She assured.

"Alright, I'll send you my address and thank you, Miranda. For managing to make me smile when I felt so unsettled." Andy said grinning from ear to ear.

"My pleasure, Andrea. Goodbye now." Miranda said and hung up.

"God, she sounds hot..." Andy mumbled. She texted Miranda the apartment's address right away and thought about what she could wear. She felt a lot better already and was excited about the change of plans for the evening.

Miranda responded to her immediately with the time she'd be there and when Andy checked her watch she cussed under her breath. Miranda was picking her up in an hour and she needed to hurry to be ready in time.

Deciding she'd wear her new black cocktail dress, Andy arranged her hair in a half updo, applied makeup and added accessories to her outfit. Once ready she checked herself in the mirror and felt like a thousand bucks. Pacing her small living room, she decided to wait for Miranda in front of the apartment building, that way she wouldn't miss the editor's arrival. Once downstairs she fired a text to Miranda, telling her she was waiting and it didn't take long for her to receive the response that Miranda was almost there.

A couple of minutes later a nice looking silver Mercedes stopped next to her and Miranda's driver opened the door for her. She smiled at Miranda once the door was open and slid inside, enjoying the feel of the heated seats, soft leather and the smell of tantalisingly intoxicating perfume.

Little did she know that Nate had turned onto the street and had spotted Andy, all dressed up, getting into Miranda's car. "Son of a bitch..." He yelled when he saw the car leaving. He was furious and once again drunk off his ass.

"Good evening, Andrea, I have to say you look smashing," Miranda offered as she leaned over to kiss her cheeks softly.

Andy realised the wonderful smell was Miranda's perfume and inhaled deeply as Mirada pulled back. "I know I shouldn't say this because it sounds arrogant but I feel like a thousand bucks in these clothes, Miranda. Thank you so much." She smiled at the older woman. "And if I may say so, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you and it's not arrogant at all. It is my job to make people feel like a thousand bucks in their clothes. I would say, mission accomplished." Miranda smirked.

"So, will you tell me where we are going ?" Andy asked.

"Have you ever been to the Rainbow Room ?" Miranda asked.

"Holy sh...shoot. Do you mean THE Rainbow Room? The exclusive restaurant at the Rockefeller Centre?" Andy asked in shock and excitement.

"Yes, they have the best salmon. It's delicious." Miranda stated dreamily.

"But I thought you had to call weeks in advance to get a reservation there...I mean...wow." Andy queried in disbelief.

"Not if you're Miranda Priestly. Matthew always has a table waiting for me." Miranda said as Andy's phone went off.

Andy smiled at her but when she checked her phone it disappeared quickly, to be replaced with a frown. "It's Nate, hold on one sec." She sighed and took the call.

"Hey, Andy where are you?" Nate yelled so loud that Miranda could hear every word he said.

"I'm out with a friend for dinner," Andy replied watching as Miranda smirked at her words.

"So that's what you're calling that frumpy, old, rich bitch? Your friend? How long have you been fucking her, Andy? HOW LONG?" Nate continued to yell. "Are you a millionaire already? God, you're such a whore." He shouted.

Miranda took the phone out of Andy's hands having heard more than enough of Nate's insults. "The frumpy old bitch's name is Miranda Priestly and you had better remember it from now on. I am telling you now, I will make your life a living hell if you keep treating Andr é a the way you do. And for your information, I've not had the privilege to sleep with your more than gorgeous, hopefully, soon to be ex-girlfriend. Now be a dear and fuck off." Miranda licked her lips. "That's all." She stated coldly as she hung up. Seeing tears silently trickling down Andy's cheeks, she handed her a tissue. "Wipe your eyes, Andrea." She gave the younger woman a few moments before speaking. "Now, after that, I believe it will be best to leave your phone in the car, that way we can simply enjoy our evening without further interruptions."

The car slowed and Andy smiled sweetly at her knight in shining armour. "That's a great idea, Miranda."

"Shall we?" Miranda asked offering her own sweet smile in return. Exiting the car, Miranda placed a warm hand on Andy's elbow and led her into the elevator to get up to the exclusive restaurant.

"No one has ever stood up for me the way you just did, Miranda. Thank you. You somehow make me feel like I'm important..." She admitted said as they rode up.

"No one deserves to be treated that way, especially not you. To me, you seem so pure of heart and I just couldn't sit by and listen to him spew that filth. And yes, Andr é a, you are important and if he hasn't made you feel that way then that is a shame and it is a reflection on him as a poor excuse of a human being." Miranda glanced at her, her lips pursed. "This may be overstepping from the bounds of our new connection, but he doesn't deserve you." She whispered.

Before Andy could even reply they arrived at their destination and were greeted with a welcome cocktail at the fancy bar. "Let's just forget everything tonight and enjoy ourselves," Andy answered giving Miranda one of her blinding smiles.

"To us," Miranda said and winked at Andy as their glasses clinked.

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading ❤️ I love all your lovely comments - more is soon to come 🥰


	7. Chapter 7

"Will you allow me to order for us?" Miranda asked as the waiter arrived back at their table.

"Of course. I trust your taste implicitly," Andy said, offering Miranda a small wink.

Miranda smirked. She loved having the opportunity to be playful with the younger woman. "Alejandro, will you be a dear and get the usual for me and my beautiful dinner companion?" Miranda asked, her voice soft. "oh, and a bottle of the Chateau Petrus," she advised.

The waiter's eyes widened. That was the most expensive bottle they had. "Of course Ma'am, coming right up." He answered, leaving the table quickly.

"I have to say, I don't know how you do it," Andy said, chuckling as she blushed furiously.

"Whatever do you mean?" Miranda asked, momentarily confused.

"I mean, you order a meal and some wine and I am in awe. You do everything with such grace and it's...uh...a real...uhm...turn on." Andy admitted, whispering the last two words. She was surprised to see Miranda blush as she continued to smirk.

"Tell me about yourself " Miranda requested. "Tell me how you came to be in New York."

"Well, I'm originally from Ohio..." Andy started to speak and told Miranda how she grew up on the outskirts of Cincinnati but moved for college in Illinois. "...and then, after graduation, I came here to make a living as a journalist. I, of course, had some money saved for the start of my life here, which is all gone now, but I won't give up. I will fight for my dream and I'm sure I can make it. I'm actually not that bad of a writer." She stopped speaking and chuckled nervously when their dinner arrived. "Oh my, just listen to me babbling on. But this looks delicious," she stated, her mouth-watering. lol

"Enjoy, it's my favorite here," Miranda said as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"Thank you, Miranda. So how did you end up in New York?" Andy asked in return, wanting to know everything about the woman sat opposite her.

Miranda started to talk about her life in London. "I wasn't always wealthy. I was brought up by my parents in the East End of London. We lived in a large block of flats owned by the local council. I always dreamed of making a life for myself here in New York." She sighed. "My parents always told me that I would never make anything of myself, New York especially was seen as a pipe dream. I was told it was far too expensive a place to live and my situation in life was not one where dreaming big was practical. But I proved them wrong. Miriam Princhek from London became Miranda Priestly from New York. It is something I worked hard for and it wasn't an easy road to get where I am." She explained

"Wow, that's impressive and it also gives me hope..." Andy said as she put her fork in her mouth and hummed in delight as the flavors exploded against her tongue.

Miranda watched her every move, becoming distracted by the beautiful woman. "Yes, hope...I live on it." She offered absentmindedly while watching her.

Andy caught her gaze as Miranda stared and smirked. "Will you tell me about your children?" She asked, not wanting to embarrass the woman who was clearly distracted by her.

"I have twins, Caroline and Cassidy." Miranda shook herself out of her daydream.

"Such beautiful names, I bet they're a handful." Andy chuckled.

She was surprised when Miranda joined in. "Oh, you don't know half of it. They are eleven going on thirty. They know exactly what they want, so yes, they are quite a handful but they are also the most valuable thing in my life. I love them dearly." Miranda stated.

Andy teared up for a second. "Oh, my god. The way you talk about them...I can definitely sense how much you love them."

Time flew by as they both talked about their lives more. Miranda told her about her first and second marriage and how ugly her last divorce had been.

Andy told her about her life in Ohio, her family and how her parents didn't approve of her choice to move to New York with her boyfriend. She spoke of how she met Nate, how he treated her in the beginning and how much he had changed.

"I can relate to that, Andrea." She said as she put her hand over Andy's and caressed her lightly.

"You know, it feels so good to have a civilized conversation for once. I really enjoyed this evening with you, Miranda. I wish..." Andy stalled as she looked down and tapped her lips with her napkin.

"...for us to do this more often?" Miranda questioned. Andy's head shot up. "Because if so, I can admit to feeling the same way. I have enjoyed your company greatly this evening, Andrea." Andy looked at Miranda in surprise, not expecting that Miranda could ever feel the same way."Now, are you ready to leave?" Miranda asked, smiling.

"Not really, no," Andy admitted. "I really don't want tonight to end. Plus, I have to go home to you know who and I'm sure it won't be very pleasant," she sighed.

Miranda grew concerned. "He won't hurt you, right? I can arrange a suite for you if you'd feel it would be best?" She added.

"I don't think he'll hurt me…" Andy said, a little hesitantly.

"I can tell you're not a hundred percent sure about that though, Andrea. I don't want you to be hurt or treated badly by him. If I may say so, he doesn't deserve you." Miranda said, signing the chit quickly. "You are far too good for him."

They stood up and walked out toward the elevator. Once inside Andy leaned back against the wall and sighed contemplating on what to do. She felt Miranda, watching her before her hand was grabbed and squeezed lightly. She laced their fingers together and they looked in each other's eyes and almost drowned.

"I know I shouldn't be thinking this, while still, kind of, being in a relationship, but I really would like to kiss you now," Andy said, taking a ragged breath.

Miranda only heard she wanted to kiss her. Her mind went blank and she was on fire. Stepping into her personal space, she licked her lips and her hand rose to caress her cheek. She looked at Andy's lips hungrily. "Please, may I have one little goodnight kiss, Andrea?" She whispered. She was so turned on.

Andy's breathing deepened and she couldn't help but let it happen.

Miranda didn't wait for a reply but leaned in slowly, giving her enough time to react and push her away.

But she didn't.

Their eyes closed and their lips met for the first time. Warmth rushed through their bodies as they felt the softness of each other's lips.

Miranda moaned quietly and Andy couldn't help but hold on to her waist for dear life as she started to move her lips. She was eager to slip her tongue inside Andy's mouth, but before she could the elevator let out a shrill ding, signaling its arrival on the ground floor. Pulling back, she saw how frustrated Andy looked at their inability to take things further. The obvious effect she had on the woman, pleased her.

"Let's go," Miranda whispered and pulled her out of the elevator towards the waiting Towncar.

Once inside Andy looked over at Miranda. "Miranda, that felt absolutely incredible. I seriously wish we didn't have to stop," she admitted, her face flushed.

"Well, who said we had to?" Miranda asked pushing the button for the privacy screen.

** TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to spoil you guys by putting up another chapter. Why? Because I have the best readers and you deserve it 🥰 A huge thank you to my beta Teenybirdy who made it possible for me to update and helps me tremendously with my chapters 😘 and a huge shoutout to my beloved readers. Thank you for keeping the fandom alive. Enjoy ❤️

"Miranda as much as I want to feel those gorgeous lips of yours on mine...and believe me, I want that more than I can say, I have to make a clean cut break from Nate first. I'm sorry..." Andy rambled.

She felt Miranda's finger on her lips, stalling her explanation. "Shh, it's fine. I understand, Andrea." Miranda removed her finger. "I must apologize. I said it was just going to be dinner and I should have stuck to that. Although..." She sighed "...if I may say so, I don't regret the way your lips felt on mine. I want you to take all the time you need." She offered, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I'm just...I don’t want you to think that I'm rejecting you. I…uh...gosh, why does this have to be so complicated?" Andy asked, her eyes closing as tears spilt from under her eyes lids.

"I know, darling. It speaks for you and your character that you want closure before...well, you know." Miranda said gesturing between them. "Now, more importantly, can I offer you a room in a hotel? It would make me feel a lot better knowing you are safe tonight." She asked still holding Andy's hand.

Andy looked up and nodded. A small sob escaped and she finally broke down over how bad her situation at home had become and how sweet Miranda was treating her.

"Come here, darling. Let me hold you." Miranda said pulling the young woman against her. After a while, Miranda pulled back and gave the driver a set of new instructions. "Roy, be a dear and drive Andrea to the Plaza."

Roy tipped his hat and smiled into the rearview mirror. "Yes, Miranda."

Miranda took her phone out while Andy dabbed at her face and attempted to calm down some more.

"Hello, this is Miranda Priestly speaking. I'd like to know if my standard suite is available?" She listened to the reply. "Yes, tonight...for a week at least...No, not the company card but my personal one...I would like the minibar and the snack bar fully stocked too. Thank you, we'll be there shortly." Miranda hung up and glanced at the woman beside her, noticing how her mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Did you just order a suite in the Plaza hotel for me?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I must say the whirlpool in the middle of the suite at the Four Seasons is much more acceptable, but the Plaza has a nice one in the en-suite." She said looking out the window.

"Wow!" Andy breathed. "You know, I would have settled for a room at the YMCA, but this is...I...uh...I don't know what to say, Miranda." Andy admitted, slightly stunned as they drove up to the hotel.

"I'm just making sure you get what you deserve," Miranda said. "Now, we are almost there and although I would usually be happy to take you up to the suite, I don't think it would be a good idea."

Andy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, you previously only said the word kiss and I couldn't contain myself so I probably wouldn't be very..." Miranda licked her lips. "...good...or as well behaved as I ought to be." She stated.

Andy almost wet herself at the thought of them between the sheets of this expensive hotel suite. Suddenly she was very flustered. "I...sure...yes, of course." She stammered "I wouldn't be able to resist you...I uh...my god, it's hot in here." She said and chuckled nervously as she fanned herself.

"May I ask one thing?" Miranda said softly.

Andy nodded quickly.

"May I ask for a very innocent goodnight kiss?" Miranda asked, blushing at the thought of going any further with the beautiful young woman. "I promise, I'll be good."

Andy nodded and slowly leaned in for their goodnight kiss. She closed her eyes, wanting to savor every second of the moment.

Once again their lips touched and Miranda released a ragged breath. She was burning up with desire. They parted and as promised, it had remained sweet and innocent.

"Miranda, you have been so perfect tonight. You've treated me like no one ever has." Andy admitted breathlessly, almost swooning.

"You deserve it and so much more, darling," Miranda whispered, still affected by the younger woman.

They pulled up outside the hotel and as Andy was about to leave, Miranda grabbed her hand. "Call me, once you are settled in."

Andy nodded and left with rosy cheeks into the fancy hotel.

** xxx **

Once home Miranda leaned against the door and smiled. She never would have thought that her indecent proposal to the woman would turn into something like this.

This.

What was it really?

She was hoping to win the woman's heart because she had realized she'd already invested her own.

Moving upstairs with a glass of wine, she got ready for bed, keeping her cell phone nearby, just in case her Andrea called.

** xxx **

Andy felt like she was about to go nuts when she was led to her suite. She couldn't stop gasping in shock over the beauty of the suite and Miranda's generosity.

"This is your suite Ma'am. It's the Penthouse Suite, which also includes the butler service. You can call me anytime, day or night, on the number that is right next to every phone. My name is Richard and I have already stocked up the wet bar and the snack bar as requested by Ms Priestly. The clothes and cosmetics she has requested will arrive shortly. If you need assistance setting up the entertainment system feel free to ask, otherwise I have a manual for you next to each Device. The upper floor is the master suite and en-suite. And finally..." Richard turned to Andy and saw her impressed face. Andy took the small pause as her cue and tip him but he waved her off when she started rummaging in her purse. "...finally, Ms Priestly has already provided a more than generous tip so there is no need to do so at all. Please, just enjoy your stay here. I will be hanging the clothes into the foyer of your suite unless you want to have them elsewhere?"

"The foyer is fine, thank you, Richard. Really, thank you so much." Andy smiled.

Richard smiled in return and left for the night. Andy went straight upstairs to her suite. She couldn't believe she actually had two floors to herself. She explored the entire suite before happily flopping on the king-sized bed.

Checking her phone, she saw numerous missed calls from Nate. She sighed as she was hurled back into reality quickly. She had never been more certain than she now was, that she needed to end the relationship, and soon. She wrote him a quick text.

**_ "We need to talk. I will come by tomorrow once you're sober. Until then don't call me." _ **

She hit send and noticed he hadn't been online for an hour or so. She figured he'd probably passed out once again.

Rising from the bed, she went downstairs to get herself some water and a little snack. She spotted the hanger holding various items of clothing. There was a note with golden letters attached.

**_ I hope you can settle in well. I thought you might need some sleepwear and a new outfit for tomorrow. MP.  _ **

She took the silk pyjamas and glanced at the label, a small grin forming on her face.

Of course, they just had to be the right size.

She moved back up to the bedroom and changed out of her dress and into the pyjamas, loving the feeling of cool silk against her skin. She honestly felt like a princess.

Getting comfortable in bed, she decided to call Miranda.

"Andrea, have you settled in okay?" Miranda asked instead of a hello.

"Hey there, lovely." Andy grinned happily. "I am very much settled in. Thank you so much for...well, for everything. I feel like a princess." She admitted. "There's only one thing that is, in fact, missing..."

"Make sure to tell Richard he will gladly get it for you," Miranda stated.

Andy chuckled. "Okay, but don't be surprised when he comes to your house and drags you to the hotel ."

Miranda joined in with the laughter and they both chuckled together for a few moments.

When their amusement died down, Miranda spoke softly. "I miss you too, darling..."

** TBC **


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go....get ready ;)

"….this is so weird, Miranda. I think something is happening between us and just to clear things up, it's not because of that crazy offer." Andy told Miranda. " It's just...I've never felt anything for another woman before and even though I'm going to break things off with Nate, I just wanted to make sure...I don't know how to say it really without sounding like a weirdo...ughh "

"Andrea, listen. I have never been with another woman either. There was a high chance I would have chickened out of our night together because honestly, I don't believe I would know how to...well, you know." Miranda felt herself blushing. "So if we continue this...us...or start anything we will have to learn together. Does that make sense to you?" She tried her best to explain she and in all honesty, in her previous relationships, she had never been as open about such things, which was probably no doubt one of the things that ended them.

The lack of conversation.

Real conversations.

"I...uh...I don't know." Andy sighed into the phone.

"To be clear I don't want a fling or a one night stand. I want it all...with you. Does that make things clearer?" Miranda whispered the last part hesitantly.

Not hearing a response for what seemed like an age, she grabbed the bridge of her nose in regret. She began to believe she had ruined her chance when she heard a heartfelt sob on the other end of the line.

"I want that too, Miranda. I swear, once I've settled everything with Nate, which will be tomorrow, I want to be with you. I want to start an honest relationship and I want to explore and learn with you. Together." Andy cried.

"Thank God." Miranda breathed out in relief. "For a minute I thought I'd ruined it all. I'm so happy, my darling. Do you need any help tomorrow? What's your plan?" Miranda asked, happy the younger woman felt the same.

"I told him we needed to talk. I am not sure, but I guess I'll pack some things and leave the apartment. I could ask a friend to crash on their couch. Or I'll stay there until I find a new place." Andy sighed, displeased at the thoughts of the events ahead.

"Darling, I booked the suite for an entire week. You can gladly stay there. I can send Roy to pick you up and help you with the things you want to take." Miranda offered. "Then, I can help you find an apartment later this week since I know various people who deal in real estate. But what I actually meant is do you need any emotional support? I know these conversations are not easy." She said soothingly.

"You always know how to say just the right things, did you know that? You know, I couldn't do this without your help but I'm uncomfortable taking this much money from you. The hotel tonight is already so very generous." Andy said.

"I will send Roy no matter what. Then you can decide if you want the suite and to take a few days for yourself, or you can crash on my couch, as you said. I'm a friend, am I not?" Miranda smirked. "I would have offered tonight, but I simply didn't want to overstep and rush you into anything," Miranda admitted shyly.

"Talk about U-Haul, huh?" Andy said.

They both burst into a laughing fit, taking delight in the chance to tease each other.

"Honestly, I'd love to stay with you but only if you don't have any concerns regarding your children. But I must tell you, I wouldn't want to be sleeping on your couch..." Andy said seductively.

"How about the Guest room?" Miranda asked and chuckled again.

"If you're there, gladly. I think I'll definitely need you to hold me after such an emotional day." Andy admitted softly.

"Gladly, my darling. Tomorrow will be no problem because my children are away for the weekend. They will be back on Sunday night, so until then we shall have the house to ourselves and when they come I will talk with them." Miranda told her. "They will be happy I'm sure." She said dreamily.

"Good, I'm so grateful you're supporting me tomorrow. What can I do for you in return?" Andy asked.

"Well, admittedly some ideas come to mind." Miranda flirted.

Andy gasped, realizing straight away what she meant. "Miranda Priestly! You're scandalous." She almost yelled, pretending to be scandalized.

They both chuckled happily.

The editor's low, throaty chuckle made Andy shiver. It was so sexy. "You're so not making this very easy right now." Andy sighed

Miranda wanted to hear how totally affected by her flirting attempts Andy was. "Really, how so?" She asked.

"Oh, you know exactly what you are doing right now missy," Andy said.

"Do I now?" Miranda teased.

"Okay, we have to hang up now because this is getting way out of hand." Andy giggled.

Miranda laughed loudly. "Okay darling, you're off the hook for now. But please, call me before you go over to your apartment?" She asked.

"I will, thank you, Miranda, you are incredible," Andy declared.

"And you're exaggerating, Andrea. Enjoy the suite darling. And for your information, the whirlpool is very soothing." Miranda told her.

"Thank you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. G'night, Miranda." Andy smiled as they hung up and flopping back on the bed, she sighed. She was definitely turning her life around and starting over with her new job and a new, very promising, relationship.

** xxx **

Andy made her way downtown the next morning, heading towards the apartment and Nate. She'd already talked to Miranda for a short time and was glad to hear her voice for a second.

Miranda had admitted she was glad to know she was on her way over and while on the call, advised Roy to go there right after dropping her off at Elias Clarke. She insisted she wanted to make sure he'd be there to help in case Nate turned hostile and he had to help out. She was particularly concerned.

Andy tried to call Nate and wake him up so that they could talk right away but he didn't answer his phone. She knew he'd be in a crappy mood once he woke up and he'd no doubt have a major hangover.

Once she arrived at the apartment block, Andy took a deep breath and went upstairs. She unlocked the door quietly and stood listening. Everything was quiet. Looking around the living room, other than some empty beer cans she didn't see anything or anyone. Thinking Nate had simply settled in their bedroom, she moved across the living room and started to open the door. The sound of grunting and moaning sounded in her ears and she gasped silently. Letting the slip door open further, she saw Nate was fucking another woman in her bed.

"Oh Nate, harder." The woman yelled not seeing Andy standing in the doorway. Nate started to pound the woman hard and was sweating and grunting like a stuck pig.

Andy shook her head in disbelief and pushing the door further, let it slam against the wall. She moved across the room quickly to gather her things from the bathroom. Nate almost fell off the woman in shock while she pulled the covers over herself and screamed as Andy passed them.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just his ex. I'm only here to grab my things." Andy stopped momentarily and cast her eyes at the woman. "I'd be careful with him if I were you, honey. Nate here has some real gambling and drinking problems. He might clear your bank account out, if you're unlucky but other than that, you might have fun." She started to move again, talking loudly to make sure he heard every word as she gathered her toiletries. "Oh, and Nate, I won't be paying another dime for this crappy place so you better get some money, rather quickly, or you'll have to move out. I've already told the landlord I'm outta here." She wondered how she could be so cool in this situation but the fact she didn't care meant she was doing the right thing.

She grabbed her things from the bathroom and moved back into the bedroom, grabbing her suitcase and a holdall and throwing items in both haphazardly.

"Look Andy, baby...I just needed to unwind, you know, and we haven't...we don't do it anymore." Nate tried to explain as the other woman hurried to get her clothes on and leave.

"God Nate, will you just save your fucking breath. It's pathetic. You're pathetic. I'm so over you treating me like shit. I'm here to grab my things and leave. It was over anyway but my decision has only been made easier by you fucking some whore in _my_ bed." Andy said, leaving the bedroom. She grabbed some books and paperwork from the living room and packed it all in another suitcase before looking around once more to see if she had everything she needed. Placing the key on the kitchen island she knew she at least had the most important things.

Nate was standing in the doorway in his underwear, just looking at her in disbelief.

"You can keep the rest or sell it. I guess you need the money" Andy told him. "By the way, I've closed our joint account so that card won't work anymore. And in case you didn't hear me before, it's over!" She said. 

Grabbing her luggage, she opened the door and walked proudly out of the apartment, her head held high.

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren’t you proud of our Andy 🥰 she finally did it 💪🏼


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Sachs, I'm supposed to pick you up," Roy said as Andy walked out the front door.

"Hi Roy, thank you so much. And please call me Andy." Andy grinned shyly.

"Here, let me help you, please." Roy offered, taking the luggage out of her hands and putting it in the trunk of the town car.

He opened the door Andy couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. "Miranda, I'm so glad you're here." The younger woman whispered as she slid into the backseat beside the editor.

"Andrea, are you okay?" Miranda asked.

As Roy closed the door she slid over and hugged the woman fiercely, almost sighing in relief.

"I am now," Andy whispered in the crock of Miranda's neck. "You won't believe what happened in there. I'm still in shock but also...not really. It was kinda wild." Andy started to rant and pulled back.

"Oh my. What happened he didn't hurt you did he?" Miranda asked, her lips pursing at the thought.

"No, he didn't hurt me," Andy reassured. "Not physically. But when I entered the apartment, I couldn't find him, so I looked in the bedroom and there he was, fucking some woman, grunting and sweating like a pig." She exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry for the language, but there's just no other way to describe it." She shook her head in disgust. "It gave me the chance to get the drop on him. I gave them what for, dumped his ass and left."

"I'm so proud of you my darling. You are very strong." Miranda told her gently.

"I can't believe you're helping me through all this. Thank you. I just wish I knew how to thank you properly." Andy admitted. Yet, as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew.

Before Miranda could react Andy straddled her and held her with the utmost care. "I think I know how to do just that. You are so precious and so special. Thank you, Miranda Priestly, for helping me and for letting me in into your life. It means so much." Andy leaned in and kissed the corner of Miranda's mouth softly and innocently.

When she made to pull back, Miranda wasn't having any of it.

"Nu-uh. Not so fast, young lady." She whispered, pulling her closer. "I want a proper kiss." She ordered, snaking her hand around her neck and cupping the young woman's cheek.

Their lips touched and both women moaned in relief.

Andy felt like she was on fire, she just couldn't wait anymore. Deepening the kiss, she opened her mouth and welcomed Miranda's tongue in her waiting mouth.

"Oh darling, what are you doing to me?" Miranda moaned. She was in seventh heaven.

"Me? What are you doing? You taste divine and your lips are so soft. You are an amazing kisser, Miranda." Andy breathed, her fingers brushing a strand of hair back behind Miranda's ear.

"So are you. I...uh..." Miranda cleared her throat. "I have a surprise for you if you don't mind." She explained.

Andy slid down again and sat next to her. A few minutes later, they pulled up at the Plaza Hotel and she raised an eyebrow at the older woman.

"Oh, I've already gathered all the things from the suite, Miranda," Andy told her.

Miranda held her hand up to stop her speaking. "You know that wasn't necessary. We will be staying here tonight. I booked us massages and room service." Miranda admitted.

"Oh wow, two women alone together in a lovely suite. What can we possibly do in there?" Andy teased as she slipped from the car.

Making their way into the hotel, Richard greeted them and took the luggage from Roy ready to take it up to their suite.

Once in the suite, Miranda took off her coat and released a ragged breath.

Andy felt Miranda's nerves and as soon as Richard left, she stepped up behind Miranda and slid her hands around her waist. "Hey, don't be nervous. We don't have to do anything. If this is going to fast we can just cuddle or talk. But you don't have to be nervous, it's just me, and we can learn together. Remember?" Andy asked, placing her chin on Miranda's shoulder.

"That's just it, I'm afraid," Miranda admitted.

"Of what?" Andy asked, a little surprised.

Miranda sighed. Andy did not know about her insecure side and she needed to try to find the words to explain. "That I want too much. I want it all, Andr é a, but I don't want to push you. I...uh...I don't know. I am so aroused and I..." Miranda stuttered.

Andy turned Miranda around and pushed her backwards slowly. "Oh!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "You know, there's something I can do about your aroused state. Will you let me?" She asked, still moving forward until Miranda was flush against the wall. She presses her body against Miranda's.

"Please...yes," Miranda whispered. She couldn't believe that the younger woman was seducing her like this.

"I will just do..." Andy paused. "...what I like to do to myself. And if there's anything you need or want or don't like, you simply have to let me know. Promise?" She whispered hoarsely as she slid her hands across the editor's body.

"Yesss," Miranda hissed. "I promise. I will do everything you say." She said.

Andy raised her eyebrows. "Really? Everything?" Andy questioned with a small smirk.

Miranda slapped her playfully at her teasing. Suddenly she felt Andy's leg between hers.

"Would you ride my leg if I told you to?" Andy asked out of curiosity.

Instead of answering, Miranda started to jerk her hips. "Yes." She moaned as she moved faster against her.

"God. I can't believe I get to see you like this. You are stunning." Andy said, leaning in to kiss her once again. "Does it feel good?"

"Mhmm." Miranda moaned softly "Yes, darling. But I need more." She said as she stopped grinding on her thigh and pushed Andy back. Raising her hands, she started to undress Andy slowly.

Miranda unfastened the buttons at the front of Andy's shirt and pushed it over her shoulders until it fell away. Once it was off she kissed the woman and her hands roamed over the skin she had uncovered. Her hands moved to the waist of Andy's slacks and with a quick flick of her wrist, they were open.

Her hands moving up over Andy's back, she flicked open the clasp of her bra and it sagged slightly between them. Her hands rose to the straps but before she slid them off Andy's shoulders, Miranda glanced at her to make sure she was okay with the next step.

Andy smiled shyly and nodded. Needing no further prompting, Miranda took the straps between her fingers and pulled them down. The bra fell to the floor at their feet.

"Oh darling, your breasts are delicious. I have to..." Miranda trailed off and unable to wait any longer, leaned down to pull Andy's nipple into her mouth.

Andy's head fell back and she moaned. "So good. Oh god." She whimpered, coming back to life. Opening her eyes, she decided to take over. She grabbed Miranda's blouse and pulled it off Miranda in record time. She then removed her pants. Her reward was the sight of Miranda in turquoise lingerie.

"Hey, that's not fair." Miranda asserted. "Pants off. Now." She demanded, after all, she was in lingerie while Andy was still in pants.

"I'm not even wearing a bra, you are. How's that fair?" Andy stated petulantly, pretending to pout.

Miranda smirked. "I can easily fix that." She offered, opening the front clasp of her bra.

Andy tugged her pants down, letting them pool at her feet. Unable to wait, stalked forward and grabbed Miranda's breasts. Pushing them together, she leaned and tried to take both nipples in her mouth.

Miranda yelped in surprise and pushed her hands into the brunette's hair. "Oh darling, please, take me to bed."

Miranda made the request so gracefully, Andy could only do as she asked. She kicked her slacks free and led the woman to the bed and equally undressed, they both settled upon it.

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go...i have to warn you, the rating will go up. I hope you don’t mind 🙊


	11. Final chapter 11

"May I?" Andy asked, her hands hovering at the waistband of her panties but still feeling a little insecure.

"Yes, but only if I can too," Miranda replied.

They both pulled down their panties at the same time and Andy settled in the middle of the bed as Miranda straddled her sensually and bent down to kiss her. She kissed her way to her ear while Andy caressed her back and ass.

"I don't know how you feel but I'm extremely horny and when you finally touch me I might just climax straight away," Miranda whispered delicately in her ear. "But I would like to come with you so, with that in mind, may I rub my pussy against your gorgeous pussy?"

Andy was already on fire hearing her sexy voice. "Yes, oh god, please, I'm so close already. You're right, I wouldn't last long either." She admitted, chuckling nervously

"That's why we need to come together quickly. Once we get it out of the way, we can then make love slowly," Miranda said.

Andy suddenly snapped. She turned Miranda around and spread her legs so she fit between them and their pussy's touched. She started to grind down slowly at first but quickly picked up the pace.

Miranda's back arched like a bow and moaned when she felt Andy, her wet, warm and delicious heat pressing against hers. "Ahhh! Oh god, Andrea...you are so wet."

"You like how I fuck you, baby? Mhhhh...God, your pussy feels so good against mine." Andy ground the words out between clenched teeth as she slowed down, rolling her hips slowly but passionately a couple of times before starting to ride Miranda's pussy faster, almost grinding her into the mattress.

Miranda grabbed Andys hips, trying to process the idea that the beautiful young woman was fucking her like a goddess and actually seemed to be enjoying it. A lot. Miranda didn't have a lot of time to think about it because she was on the verge of an explosive orgasm. "I...oh...AHN-DRE-AAHHH…." Miranda came, shaking with desire.

"Oh fuck! You look hot when you come! Miranda-AAHH!" Andy climaxed as she tried to finish her sentence, screaming out Miranda's name until her voice was hoarse. She slowed down and saw Miranda licking her lips. She took a shuddering breath. "God, Miranda, I wanna see you relaxed and filled with lust. I wanna make you come so many times." She continued to grind her pussy and when she moved the sound of their juices were audible. She noticed Miranda's blush of embarrassment and bent down slowly."Did I make a mess?" She whispered, pressing kisses against Miranda's jawline. She stopped moving her hips and started to make her way down Miranda's body. Peppering her with kisses and licks everywhere she could reach. Spreading Miranda's legs further, she made room for herself, tucking her shoulders under Miranda's thighs until her feet came to rest comfortably against her back.

Once Miranda realized what was about to happen she tried to stop Andy. "Oh darling, you don't have to...do this." Miranda stuttered.

"You can't even imagine how much I want to though. I'm not experienced but I really want to devour your gorgeous pussy with my lips and tongue. May I? Please, Miranda?" Andy asked, ready to go down on the woman of her dreams.

"I don't know...I just don't want to pressure you into...oh...ohhhh my god." Miranda wasn't able to finish her sentence because Andy had bent her head started to kiss the inside of her thighs.

"Just lay back and enjoy it. Let me know if I do something you don't like." Andy's breath whispered against her skin as she spoke. "Mhhhh...you taste so damn good, Miranda." She moaned as she licked her for the first time.

"Oh, darling..oh! That's...oh God, that's glorious." Miranda moaned.

"Ahh...good. I'm so glad. By the way your pussy is perfect. So wet, swollen and so goddam delicious." Andy told her.

Miranda was growing impatient. "Darling for the love of God, shut up and fuck me, please." Miranda moaned.

Andy smirked. "Your wish is my command." She responded, leaning back into pleasure Miranda in the most delicious way. She started to slide her tongue up and down at a steady pace and Miranda rolled her hips while her hands found their way into her hair, holding her head. She let her tongue explore, listening as Miranda whimpered and moaned, the high pitched sounds bouncing through the room as waves of pleasure cascaded through her. She felt the juices pouring from her but Andy didn't stop, instead, she pushed her tongue deep inside the woman below.

That's when Miranda started to lose it and arched her back once more. "Oh my God...I'm...COMING..." The high-pitched keening moan was followed by a scream as another electrifying orgasm rushed through her.

Andy guided her through her orgasm and once Miranda came down from her high she threw her arm over her eyes in exhaustion. She crawled up next to the editor after wiping her mouth and jaw on the sheets and kissed her lightly.

Miranda's hands moved absentmindedly over her, drawing circular patterns on her chest. "Andrea..." She breathed, still totally out of breath.

"Yes, my love." Andy offered, feeling proud of herself and her handiwork.

Miranda took a deep breath. "Andrea, I'm sorry for being so bossy, but that was phenomenal. Your lips are so soft against my..." She paused. "...you know." She waved a hand over her pussy.

"First of all, thank you for trusting me and letting me do such intimate things to you, and secondly, you can boss me around all you like during sex. It makes me as horny as hell." Andy admitted.

They both turned and laid on their sides facing each other.

"I've never been able to talk about my sexual preferences with my partners before, it means a lot to me that I am free to do so," Miranda told her. They gazed at each other for a few moments in silence. Soo..." Miranda's voice was teasing. "...I make you horny?" She smirked at Andy's blush.

"You know, your voice alone would be enough to make me come right now," Andy admitted.

"Oh, would it now?" Miranda drawled. She spoke in her most sultry voice, knowing exactly what it would do to Andy.

Andy shook with desire and exhaled a ragged breath.

"Well, I suppose we can arrange that for another time. Right now I'd like to explore some more..." Miranda stated softly, brushing her hand down until it was between Andy's legs.

"Ohhhh..." Andy exhaled. "Okay...oh, boy." She couldn't think straight with Miranda's fingers playing in her wetness.

"But while I play and explore, I could absolutely encourage you with my voice," Miranda whispered next to Andys ear.

Andy was putty in Miranda's hands.

"You're so wet, darling. May I go inside?" Miranda asked.

"Fuck, yes!" Andy agreed. "Please." She moaned, spreading her legs further in response.

Miranda carefully pushed one finger slowly inside. "Oh Andrea, you feel divine." She pumped the finger in and out slowly a couple of times just enjoying the feeling. Without any warning, she added another finger and when she pushed them all the way in Andy arched her back.

"Faster, please," Andy begged.

Miranda complied even as she leaned closer and bit her earlobe. She pumped faster and faster into her new lover. She heard Andys wetness and was proud she was the reason for that. "It's time, Andrea. Come for me." She demanded. "Now." She commanded.

That was it for Andy, she wailed Miranda's name and her inner walls clenched around her fingers as she screamed her way through the most powerful orgasm of her life.

"That was magnificent, darling," Miranda whispered as Andy stopped trembling and finally came down from her high. She kissed Andy's temple while she continued to catch her breath.

"Hell yeah, it was." Andy finally got herself under control and smiled at the woman next to her.

"Somehow I have the feeling I should definitely give you a million dollars. You made me feel so fucking good it was almost unreal." Miranda sighed happily. Andy chuckled and had a smug look on her face. "Although I think what we have is absolutely priceless," She told the brunette.

"Yes, I agree. God, I'm falling for you...so hard." Andy admitted shyly, wondering if maybe it was too soon for such declarations.

Miranda caressed Andy's cheek and smiled, but a tear rolled down her face. "That's amazing since I am falling in love with you too, my darling." She said, her voice breaking.

Her breath hitched when Andy kissed her fiercely.

** THE END **

****

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your encouragement and support for this little tale. I hope you enjoyed it and I can’t thank you enough for all the love you have shown me. Also a big thank you to my amazing beta Teenybirdy. She knows how to make my stories flow like nobody else.   
> Stay safe everybody and stay tuned for the next tales if you have a prompt for me don’t be shy to write me or comment on here ❤️ Love Jas


End file.
